


Children

by Dreamylaland



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Lan ZhanAlpha, M/M, Omega!Wei Wuxian, Wen Qing is not dead in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamylaland/pseuds/Dreamylaland
Summary: Alpha Lan Wangji. Omega Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian had given birth to five children and he is having the time of his life, taking care of them, to be precise, playing and teasing them. A collection of stories where they spend their time as a family of nine.





	1. A typical day

**Author's Note:**

> Highlighted by @dimpled-gummy-smiles (from Tumblr) regarding an ask(?) post from @lansizhuis (Tumblr).  
> Let's start on the fluff route~

Wei Wuxian laughed as he stared at the four children shrieking and running away from the Lan Sizhui. It was a typical day for him to stare at them playing while he fed his infant, Lan Wuji, his milk.

“Wuji. Lan Wuji~ How long do I have to wait before you can run around?” Wei Wuxian grumbled as he skilfully patted the back of Wuji in order to have him burp. This was his one hundred and ninety times doing this. He had become the master of taking care of kids and multi-tasking. “Lan Sizhui, Fengyu is trying to climb up the tree. Stop him.” he said.

Lan Sizhui saw his younger sibling, who had already pulled himself up onto the nearest tree branch, yelled. “Lan Fengyu! Come down!”

A pair of beautiful black round eyes looked curiously at Lan Sizhui. He tilted his head and giggled softly. The kid wore a beautiful set of purple clothes which his uncle Jiang Cheng has given it to him on his sixth birthday. One step at a time, he continued to climb, ignoring his older brother’s shouts.

“Lan Fengyu! Stop climbing! Hold on tight!” Lan Sizhui yelled at the top of his lungs as he looked up at Fengyu who was then stopped and started trembling. Lan Fengyu whimpered as he looked down. His heart pumped harder as he looked at his brother who seems to be smaller. The ground looked further away from him than normal. Lan Fengyu dig his fingernails into the tree bark as tears rolled down his chubby cheeks. “Scary! Brother, help me!”

Wei Wuxian looked at Lan Fengyu and sighed. This little kid of his had never learned his lesson. He was too adventurous, always trying out new things and then getting into trouble and crying for Lan Sizhui. Wei Wuxian wondered just who does he resembled. Just as he was about to walk towards Lan Sizhui and Lan Fengyu, a tiny child rammed into him.

“Mu-Mummy! It fell out!” A little girl started crying as if the whole world had done her wrong. Soft wisps of her jet black hair swept past her left ear while the right side was neatly tied up in braids. She rubbed her red-tinted black eyes as she cried continuously.

Wei Wuxian sighed deeply. The eldest daughter of his children was crying because her hair tie fell out. However, he did not know how to braid his daughter’s hair. He remembered he did it once and after Lan Wangji saw it, he told him that such miscellaneous stuff should be done by him. Since then, Wei Wuxian didn’t tie his daughter’s hair anymore. Wei Wuxian scratched his head as he pondered over this somewhat serious matter.

“Lan Yanxuan. Stop crying. Later when your dad is back, let him redo your hairstyle. You look pretty like this too.” Wei Wuxian then hugged his daughter tightly with his free arm. “Lan Wuji thinks you are pretty too. See. He is smiling.” As if on cue, Lan Wuji, who was in Wei Wuxian’s other arm, beamed his toothless smile. Lan Yanxuan sniffled and soon, flashed her pretty dimpled smile. Looking at such an adorable smile from his eldest daughter, Wei Wuxian planted kisses all over Yanxuan, making her laughed louder. ‘One problem lady settled, now where is the other one?’ Wei Wuxian thought.

Just as Wei Wuxian thought of it, an identical looking Yanxuan except for the eye colour of hers was golden yellow, walked towards Wei Wuxian with mud all over her dress and one of the youngest kid in her arms, who had mud all over his face. Wei Wuxian burst out in laughter while looking at them “Yanzi. What happened to you and Wangxian?” Wei Wuxian then tried to calm his laughter down as he stared at the two mud stained kids before him.

“Wangxian fell into a puddle of mud.” Lan Yanzi explained as she held up Wangxian, who was still smiling despite his ridiculous look.

“Wangxian. How can you only get mud on your face and the front of your body but not the back? Come on. Let’s dip you into the mud and become really muddy.” Wei Wuxian smirked. A mischievous idea pop into his mind as he stared at the three little kids and the infant in front of him. ‘Let’s scare Lan Wangji with our mud appearance when he comes back home.’ He silently thought.

Wei Wuxian grabbed onto Lan Wangxian and brushed a pile of mud off his cheek. With a quick swipe, he tainted his own face with mud. “Let’s play!”

“Wei Ying!”

A familiar voice then called out to him. Wei Wuxian turned back and saw a white-robed tall man walking towards him with Lan Fengyu in his arm and the always missing kid, Lan Qichen in his other arm with Lan Sizhui, following behind.

The sides of Wei Wuxian’s lips lifted up as he stared at his beloved. “Lan Zhan. Welcome back!”


	2. Colours

“But it’s unfair!” Lan Fengyu, the second eldest son, cried as he threw the spin top on the floor. “I-I-I never g-got a gi-gift!”

Wei Wuxian shook at his head at this disastrous scene before him. Wen Ning bit his lower lips as he looked at Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji. He didn’t mean to forget Lan Fengyu’s gift. It’s just that Wei Wuxian ate the gift that was supposed to be for Lan Fengyu.

Wei Wuxian squatted down next to the crying Fengyu and kept his silence. He knew no matter how much he tried explaining, at this age Lan Fengyu would not accept it. Thinking about it, he then spotted an umbrella behind Lan Wangji. A great idea pop into his mind which then lit up his face. There’s a way to make Lan Fengyu stop crying. And it involved that paper umbrella.

“Ah! It hurts! Mummy!”

Wei Wuxian turned towards the direction of the crying sound and spotted Lan Yanxuan on her belly, crying. ‘She fell down again. That clumsy girl.’ Wei Wuxian rubbed his temple as he watched Lan Wuji, who was in Lan Yanzi’s arms, started crying as he felt sad just by looking at his crying older sister.

Three crying kids. Time to make everyone happy with this umbrella in his hand.

“Lan Zhan! Look at me!” Wei Wuxian pulled open the umbrella, effectively catching Lan Wangji’s and everyone’s attention. He then pulled out a tray of paints colours. With quick decisive strokes, Wei Wuxian painted the plain white umbrella into a mirage of colours. It had red, orange, yellow, green. blue, indigo and violet paint on it.

“That’s a...bit messy.” Lan Sizhui, who just came back from his training, commented.

“So ugly!” Lan Fengyu agreed as he stared at the umbrella that was filled with all kinds of colours. It wasn’t like those beautifully drawn pictures on the umbrella that was sold on the market. It looked ugly.

Wei Wuxian gave a wink at them. “Sizhui, Fengyu, what did you see? Look closely.” Wei Wuxian grinned and started spinning the umbrella quickly. Flashes of red, blue, green and other colours spun quickly and the seven colour of paints on the umbrella merged to form white.

“Woah!” Lan Yanxuan, who was helped up by Wen Ning, exclaimed.

Lan Wuji also started babbling in joy. His tiny fist shook as he reached out towards Wei Wuxian. Lan Yanzi struggled to hold onto Wuji while being blinded by this 'magic' before her.

“What do you think?” The black pupils in Wei Wuxian’s eyes gleamed as he looked at them.

“I want to learn how to do this!” Lan Fengyu shouted and ran towards Wei Wuxian, totally forgotten about his missing gift.

“Me too.” Lan Yanxuan ran with Lan Yanxi and Lan Wuji in toll.

“I want to paint! Paint! Paint!” The two-year-old Wangxian, who had woken up, yelled in joy. He was sleeping in the room before the crying flood started and had woken awhile ago when Wei Wuxian was busy showing his 'magic' to the other kids. Lan Wangji noticed that Wangxian had woken up and carried him near to Wei Wuxian to see the 'magic'.

As Wei Wuxian helped the five kids to paint the umbrella, then he felt a tug on his sleeves. He knew who was it without turning around.

“Lan Qichen, do you want to paint?”

Lan Qichen nodded his head as he shyly looked down onto the ground. A smile spread on Wei Wuxian’s face. He couldn’t help but want to tease his little kid. He was a shy child and had difficulty communicating what he wants. Often, he would run around to find hidden spot to hide in. He was so good at hiding himself that Wei Wuxian gave him the nickname ‘missing’ (不见 in Chinese). When Jiang Cheng heard about it, he had told Wei Wuxian to stop calling him by that nickname because it sucked. But Wei Wuxian just didn’t listen.

“Bujian, where did you hide today?” Wei Wuxian asked.

Bujian just smiled as he looked innocently at Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian knew that it would take time to get him to open up and become close with him. Looking at the red paint nearest to him, a mysterious smile emerged on Wei Wuxian's face. He dipped his thumbs into it while Lan Qichen wasn’t looking.

“Bujian, you are so cute!” Wei Wuxian pulled Qichen's cheeks and staining it in process.

Looking at his handiwork, Wei Wuxian roared in laughter. ‘Lan Qichen is so cute!'

Lan Wangji looked at their childish interaction and smiled. He liked it whenever Wei Wuxian laughed. He’s happy when Wei Wuxian is happy.

“Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji walked over with Lan Wangxian in his arms. “You are cute too.” He said as he pinched Wei Wuxian’s cheeks.

Wen Ning tried to suppress his smile upon looking at Wei Wuxian but failed as he cracked out laughing. Lan Wangji actually did what Wei Wuxian did to Lan Qichen.

Wei Wuxian touched his cheeks and looked at Lan Wangji in surprise. His eyes narrowed at Lan Wangji with his head slightly tilted down and an evil grin on his face.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian rubbed Lan Wangji’s face with paint while Lan Wangji calmly accepted it. Lan Wuji, who was in his arm, was also not spared from it. Wei Wuxian jumped from them to the others and soon everyone, including the innocent bystander Wen Ning, got painted on by Wei Wuxian.

At first, they were stunned but when they saw each other’s faces. They laughed loudly and the kids started following Wei Wuxian’s action, face painting everyone who was in their sight.

Lan Wangji looked upon his scene and smiled. Though he looked like a mess due to Wei Wuxian, he was happy to spend such a peaceful day with him and the children.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian called out to him. His face was painted in blue, red and other colours, but the smile on his face was the brightest.

‘I don’t want to go to work.’ Lan Wangji thought as he smiled at his family, who was laughing happily.


	3. Cooking

Lan Yanxuan sat on down in front of the cloud patterned dressing table. The dressing table was made by her dad who gave it to her as a gift for turning four last year. In addition, the table was filled with all kinds of accessories and toys that he had bought for her. Lan Yanxuan then smiled widely as her dad walked in and stood behind her.

“I want pigtails today.” 

“Hmm...”

Her dad usually didn't speak much but she understood every sound he made though, at times, it was really difficult to interpret his ‘hmm’. But his mom understood it and had helped them to translate it. 

Lan Wangji skillfully tied Lan Yanxuan’s hair with the blue ribbon she had personally handed it to him. He had done this every single day and thus was skilled at it. He looked at his beautiful daughter who fidgeted about with the stuff on the table. 

“What is this?” Lan Yanxuan held up. It was a piece of paper with two bunnies holding hands. Lan Wangji’s eyes widened and took the paper away from her immediately. 

“Nothing.” He said but Lan Yanxuan raised her eyebrows in question. Though she is young, she is very receptive about such things. 'Is that drawn by mom?'

“Yanxuan, are you awake?” Her twin younger sister, Lan Yanzi, then walked in, thus causing her to miss the opportunity to ask her dad about that painting. Lan Yanzi was wearing an apron and had her hair tied up in a messy bun.

“Dad!” Lan Yanzi ran towards Lan Wangji and hugged him tightly. 

“Hmmm...” 

“What happened to your hair?” Lan Yuanxuan asked. She knew her younger sister likes to be neat and tidy. She would never allow herself to be untidy unless it was that person. “Is it mom?”

Lan Yanzi nodded her head, her eyes welled up with tears. Lan Wangji gave a sigh inwardly. Wei Wuxian had been trying to tie his daughters’ hair recently. And he didn’t do a good job at it, thus his daughters had been busy running away from him whenever they see him.

“Where is mom?” Lan Yanxuan asked while Lan Wangji retied Lan Yanzi’s hair.

Lan Yanzi shook her head as she tried to fight the tears from falling out of her eyes. “I tried my best to stop him but he ignored me. He’s in the kitchen, cooking our breakfast. I think the food would be edible but maybe a little spicy for Wangxian, Jichen, and Wuji.”

“Not again.” Lan Yanxuan lamented.

“I heard that mom wanted to cook something nice for Uncle Jiang, that's why he's doing this.” Lan Yanzi explained. 

Lan Yanxuan sighed as she imagined the spicy dishes for breakfast. It has been a long time since she had her mom’s spicy dishes. Her dad had been doing a good job preventing her mom to be in the kitchen. But at times, her mom just gotten her way in and they had to eat his spicy dishes.

“I’ll handle” Lan Wangji patted his two daughters’ heads and smiled gently at them. Then, they walked to where Wei Wuxian was.

“Dad!” Lan Fengyu cried as he looked at his dad walking into the kitchen with his younger sisters. He then ran towards the three of them and started complaining in tears. “Mom, he added Cheongyang chili in! It’s going to be extra spicy!” He wailed loudly and sadly as if he was being punished severely.

“Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji called out. Wei Wuxian turned towards him, an innocent smile on his face. 

“You exaggerate too much, Lan Fengyu. I just added a little bit of chili. The food will be delicious with a hint of spiciness.” Wei Wiuxian pulled Fengyu’s cheeks while he flailed and wailed in protest.

“I will cook.” Lan Wangji said. 

Wei Wuxian narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. He wanted to cook for Jiang Cheng for a long time ago. And now, Jiang Cheng, Wen Qing , and Wen Ning were staying at his house for a short while to visit the kids. It was a great opportunity to cook for them even though Wen Qing had once forbidden him to be in the kitchen. But that was a long time ago, surely he had improved. He pouted his lips and stared in defiance. 

Lan Wangji sighed. He knew that look. It was a I-am-not-giving-up-cooking look. Lan Wangji knew that Wei Wuxian was adamant to cook and it would be a hard time pursuing him not to cook. He gently held onto Wei Wuixan’s hands and said “With you. I will be your assistant.” Wei Wuxian’s pupils contracted and then widened. He imagined a scene of him ordering Lan Wangji around to help him. ‘It will be fun.’ He giggled.

“Alright.” He said. The three kids secretly heaved a sigh of relief and they stood aside watching their parents cook.

“Lan Zhan. Wash and chop the vegetables finely. Once you’re done, get me some tofu. We are going to cook Mapo tofu for Jiang Cheng, Wen Qing and Wen Ning. I’m going to show them my best dishes.” Wei Wuxian declared happily. Lan Wangji nodded his head and picked up the vegetables tray.

Wei Wuxian picked the knife up and was about to walk towards the counter when he felt his sight turned. “Ah!” 

Lan Wangji quickly caught Wei Wuxian by his waist. His hands gripped tightly as he panted hard. When he turned around and was about to ask Wei Wuxian about the vegetables, he saw Wei Wuxian falling in slow motion. Wei Wuxian almost had his head hit the corner of the table. It was dangerous. He had almost lost him again. Their eyes fixated at each other’s faces for a long time. And a heat as hot as a volcano crept up from Wei Wuxian’s neck and cheeks. “What are you doing in front of the kids?” Wei Wuxian averted his gaze while Lan Wangji maintained his on Wei Wuxian’s face.

“Ahem! The two of you get out.” Wen Qing dashed in with the sleepy Lan Wangxian in her arms. The two-year-old saw Wei Wuxian and immediately cried loudly. 

“Wangxian. Why are you crying? Did you miss me that much?”Wei Wuxian had carried Lan Wangxian from Wen Qing into his arms. Wangxian gripped onto Wei Wuxian’s sleeves and sniffled. Lan Wangji held onto Wei Wuxian’s waist and looked at them. He still had not recovered from the dangerous situation then. If the knife fell and stabbed into Wei Wuxian, he would not be able to live on. ‘Never. I will not let him go.’ Lan Wangji reminded himself as he stared at the two of them.

“Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian called as he looked at Lan Wangji who was frowning while hugging his waist. Lan Wangxian had fallen back asleep on Wei Wuxian’s shoulder. But the three kids and Wen Qing were around. Wei Wuxian turned his head and noticed that Wen Qing had closed Lan Fengyu’s and Lan Yanxuan’s eyes while Lan Yanzi closed hers.

“Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian whispered and touched Lan Wangji’s cheeks. “What is wrong? Are you angry?”

Lan Wangji shook his head and tightened his hold on Wei Wuxian’s waist before laying his head on his other shoulder. “Be careful.”

Wei Wuxian’s breathe hitched as he felt Lan Wangji’s breathe out on ears. 

“Hey! Where is everyone?” Jiang Cheng shouted and he stepped into the scene of Lan Wangji hugging Wei Wuxian. Immediately, Jiang Cheng’s cheeks flushed red and he yelped out “Wei Wuxian! What are you doing in front of the kids!” Lan Sizhui, who was behind Jiang Cheng, jumped before started patting the crying Lan Wuji in his arms. Then, one by one the kids started crying.

Wei Wuxian took care of Lan Wangxian while Lan Wangji let go of his waist and then took over for Lan Sizhui. Lan Wuji was easily calmed down by Lan Wangji. Lan Sizhui then went towards Lan Fengyu and carried him into his embrace. Lan Yanxuan and Lan Yanzi had Wen Qing took care of them. Wen Ning then took care of the sudden appearance of a young boy. The young kid gripped onto Wen Ning’s robes and sniffled loudly. Wen Ning was actually trying to find all of them just now and had chanced upon the kitchen to see all the kids crying due to Jiang Cheng’s shouts. He turned towards the child as he remembered from one of his odd conversations with Wei Wuxian. A kid who likes to hide himself. Lan Qichen. ‘he should be the kid that they found on the roadside and adopted.’ Wen Ning thought as he carried him up.

Looking at this messy situation, Wen Qing then commanded for all of them to leave the kitchen and kicked them out. “Don’t you even dare to step in! Not a single step!” 

With her last warning, everyone outside didn’t dare to open the door to the kitchen. Instead, they settled at the hall.

“Wei Wuxian, is he alright now?” Jiang Cheng asked. His voice trembled a little as he remembered the horrible scene of the loud cries just now. Among all the kids, Lan Wangxian cried the loudest. 

Wei Wuxian laughed as he patted the tiny back of Wangxian. “He was surprised by your loud voice when he just fell back to sleep. Maybe next time, you might want to whisper next to my ear when you speak to me.” Wei Wuxian winked.

Jiang Cheng’s lips twitched as he withheld his words. He peeked at that tiny back before noticing that Wei Wuxian was looking at him and averted his eyes. 

“Here you go.” Wei Wuxian pulled on Jiang Cheng’s arm and handled Lan Wangxian to Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng held the tiny one gingerly and looked nervously at Wei Wuxian. It has been a long time since he held a baby. The last time he held one was Jinling when he was young. The warmth of Wangxian spread on Jiang Cheng’s chest and he tipped his head down to look at the sleeping Wangxian. 

“Such an adorable kid right?” Wei Wuxian smiled. "I gave birth to him."

Jiang Cheng kept his silence and patted on Wangxian’s back gently. A rare smile then stretched his lips. “Shut up.” Jiang Cheng whispered to Wei Wuxian softly as if he was afraid of waking the sleeping one.

Lan Wangji looked at this scene and felt glad for Wei Wuxian. They had always fought due to their differences in perspective. However, when Wei Wuxian had kids, Jiang Cheng had been softer on him. 

Soon, Wen Qing came out of the kitchen with breakfast in her hands. She placed them onto the table and smiled. 

“Let’s eat!” 

Lan Fengyu, Lan Yanxuan, Lan Yanzi and Lan Qichen, who was in Wen Ning’s arms a moment ago, sat on the table quickly. Wei Wuxian sat next to Lan Wangji who already had placed the sleeping Lan Wuji into his cradle. Lan Wangji stroked Wei Wuxian’s waist. Wei Wuxian looked at him and then tilted his head, his eyes shone with excitement to eat Wen Qing’s dishes with a hint of confusion at Lan Wangji’s action. Lan Wangji bend his head down to Wei Wuxian and whispered “you are banned from going into the kitchen ever again.”

At first, Wei Wuxian wanted to protest against his decision but once he looked at Lan Wangji’s cold eyes. He knew he could not fight against something Lan Wangji had decided on. 

“I will cook. I will do everything. You can just take care of the kids.” Lan Wangji continued. 

“Let’s eat!” Wen Qing abruptly declared again when Jiang Cheng came back after putting Lan Wangxian down. Wen Qing and Wen Ning thought they were going to die of embarrassment the more they delayed breakfast. It was difficult to pretend that they didn’t see the usual cold Lan Wangji openly flirting with Wei Wuxian. As for the kids, they were used to their parents flirting, in fact, they thought it was normal.

It was once again a happy family day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case everyone is getting confused with that many kids...
> 
> Kids' profile:  
> \- Lan Fengyu: Eldest, around 6 years old  
> \- Lan YanXuan: Twin, 4.5 years old  
> \- Lan Yanzi: Twins, 4.5 years old  
> \- Lan Qichen: Adopted, 4 years old  
> \- Lan Wangxian: 2 years old  
> \- Lan Wuji: Youngest, 3 months old


End file.
